


Prelude: Cycles

by Endlessnotebooks



Series: As I Suffered in Sarajevo [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Gen, Not A:IW Compliant, Not entirely CA:CW Compliant, Sarajevo, Yugoslav Wars (referenced), not anti Rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnotebooks/pseuds/Endlessnotebooks
Summary: "History doesn't repeat itself, but it often rhymes." -Mark TwainToni's history had gone on long enough it was starting to rhyme. She had no intention of letting things end the same way.





	Prelude: Cycles

Natasha sighs, shifting her position again and then glancing at Toni. Again.

“What do you want, Natasha?”

“We have to get them back, Stark.”

“And we will.”

Natasha must have been worrying about what side she had ended up on. In another life, she might not have let herself count on Toni, might have gone with Steve and the others to Wakanda or wherever it was they had ended up. Hell, there was probably another life where she was a man, where she didn’t disappear for 15 years.

There were a lot of ‘other lives’. It wouldn’t do to dwell on them.

“How can you guarantee that when you haven’t got a leg to stand on with the UN?”

“Because this isn’t Sarajevo. This isn’t Belgrade.” Toni shakes her head. “There are a lot of things this isn’t, and we have so much more control here.

“We will bring them back, Natalia.” She glances up. The Serbian idiom glides from her tongue without her even thinking about it. “Now go. Ravno do Kosova.”

Natasha blinks at the drop of the words. Toni doesn’t even notice it.

She has a lot of things on her mind right then, but the look in her eyes tells Natasha not all of them are things from the present.

“We need them back, S- We need them back, Toni.”

“This won’t end like Sarajevo.”


End file.
